


How NOT to use a dizi

by Talon7



Category: MDZS, the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Fondling, M/M, Short, awkward sexual situation, implied sex, innapropriate use of a dizi, plot holes no-one cares about, wen qing to the awkward rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon7/pseuds/Talon7
Summary: An innapropriate use of a dizi leaves Wen Qing in an awkward position?Wen Qing needing to prepare for 'THE TALK' (She does NOT want to see THAT again.Wen Ning and wei Wuxian like each other!
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Wen Ning
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	How NOT to use a dizi

Late one evening, Wen Ning was walking back towards Gusu, tired from a long day spent practicing archery.

Wen Ning sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of fondling Wei Wuxian.

Mmm, thinking about Wei Wuxian was having an immediate effect on Wen Ning's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at himself, and was just starting to enjoy it when Jiang Cheng suddenly came storming into sight. Thinking fast, Wen Ning ducked silently behind a rock.

As Jiang Cheng went on his way, Wen Ning paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone.  
Wei Wuxian was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Wei Wuxian hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Wei Wuxian was sprawled half naked at Wen Ning's feet, groaning and rubbing his erection vigorously.   
Wen Ning blushed and waited for Wei Wuxian to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own erection in sympathy.   
Finally Wei Wuxian's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Wen Ning!' Wen Ning coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Wei Wuxian asked.  
'I-I was just passing.' Wen Ning replied with an unconvincing smile.  
'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.' Wei Wuxian replied, smirking up at Wen Ning.  
'Find out what?'  
'That ever since we met I've been dashing back here to play with myself and pretend you were doing it.' Wei Wuxian sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Wen Ning rubbing thoughtfully at his own erection.   
Wen Ning suddenly felt bold.

'Touching your own erection is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather touch each other?' Wei Wuxian's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the porn Huaisang sneaks you.'

'Oh, that. No, I was made to pass them to Young Master Jiang since Second Young Master Lan has been waiting in an attempt to catch Second Young Master Nie. I don't like porn.'

'What's wrong with porn?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Wen Qing was hanging around the Cold Springs collecting a few medicinal herbs when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of Gusu. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though someone was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of her little brother Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian naked in front of her. Wen Ning was sprawled over Wei Wuxian, trying to pull some sort of dizi out of his rear!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Wen Ning looked worried.

'I was preparing Wei Wuxian,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the dizi on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

Wen Ning tried to pull the dizi out again, and Wei Wuxian groaned and kicked him.

Wen Qing looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly confused and angry. After all, Wen Ning was still her baby brother and yet here he was naked and spread out across Wei Wuxian. Still, Wei Wuxian looked so helpless with the abused dizi sticking out of his rear that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Wen Ning looked up at her with a combination of embarrassment and gratitude.

'I'll hold Wei Wuxian by the arms while you grab hold of the dizi and gently pull.'

Nodding, Wen Qing knelt and took hold of Wei Wuxian, firmly holding his arms. He was slightly warm and a little sweaty and she realised, slightly sticky from what she can only guess was an earlier release.

Using some of said release to ease the pull, Wen Ning slowly and very carefully pulled.

'Ouch!' Wei Wuxian cried as the dizi came out with a loud squelch.

'Thankyou A-Jie/Wen Qing,' Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian both said at once.

'No problem,' Wen Qing said with a grimace. 'Would you like...a proper education in male love affairs?'

'Yes, I would,' Wei Wuxian said. 'A-Ning and I have a lot we want to try.'

'Ah! Well.' Wen Qing said, regretfully knowing her brother had to grow up though not liking it.  
'I'll see you two tomorrow then.'   
She gave a knowing wink to a blushing Wen Ning and headed off in the direction of Cold Springs. 

She'd be thinking about this rather awkward situation for a long time to come.


End file.
